A conventional bit receiving device (10) and an adapter for receiving a bit in the front end of the shank of the adapter are shown in FIG. 1. Generally, the adapter includes a handle (13) with a aperture (14) defmed in the front end thereof for engaging with the shank (12) which has an engaging recess (11) defmed in the front end thereof so as to engage with a bit (15) to perform as a screwdriver or the like. The bit receiving device (10) has a plurality of holes (100) defmed therein for receiving bits (15) therein. The adapter and the bit receiving device (10) are put in a tool box and when using the adapter, the user picks one of the bits (15) to engage with the engaging recess (11) of the adapter. However, the bit receiving devices (10) are separated pieces and each bit receiving device (10) has a fixed number of holes (100) so that if the user needs more than the numbers of bits (15) that one bit receiving device (10) cannot carry them all, the user has to prepare two or three bit receiving devices (10) with different types of bits (15) received therein. The separated bit receiving devices (10) easily drop from the tool box during work. Besides, the adapter also has a fixed shape and length so that when an object is located at the position where the adapter cannot successfully reach, the user cannot finish his/her job.
The present invention intends to provide a bit receiving device which can be connected with each other to form a tool of desired shape. In other words, the bit receiving devices are assembled to be a tool such as a T-shaped screwdriver with a bit engaged with the front most bit receiving device so that the user may reach the object that the ordinary tool he/she has cannot does. Therefore, the bit receiving device provides a convenient tool that fit the needs of the users.